Koopa Kid School Trip to Earth Episode 1: Hawaii
This is a movie produced by Warner Bros. Animation and made in September 23,2003 on Kids' WB and in theatres then shown on Boomerang and Cartoon Network. Movie Transcript ; Tourist 03 May 2003, 07:30 #1 Bowser: Attention children, your teachers have informed me that they think regular week long excursions to areas on Earth would broaden your education. So your going and that's that, only thing is you get to choose where. Ludwig: Germany, birthplace of he great Einstein! Lemmy: Antartica, It's ice cold Roy: Auatralia, so many sports Iggy: Russia, it's so big Wendy: Hawaii, a tropical paradise Morton: CHINA, beacuse there's so many people and I could talk all day long Larry: Brazil, all those plants In the end however Wendy threw a tantrum so they went to Hawaii... I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 03 May 2003, 16:42 #2 Roy: Hawaii? I can't believe it. There's no sports in Hawaii. Lemmy: It's not cold there at all! Ludwig: No scientists have been born there... Larry: There are a few palm trees, but that's about it! Morton: Everybody there speaks Hawaiin and I don't know how to speak Hawaiin and it's not fair because I can't talk to- Iggy: It's too small... Wendy: Well King Daddy said that we could go to Hawaii because I wanted to!---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- At last, I've created a new signature! This signature is gonna be so awesome, you'll be like... "Whoa, Blue Boo has an awesome sig!" And then you'll all admire this sig, for it is the best sig in the whole world! WAHAHAHA! ; Lord Wilco Tourist 04 May 2003, 00:30 #3 Grumbling the Koopalings got into the warp pipe after packing their bags Bowser:here are the roomkeys for the hotel, Iggy and Lemmy in 1 room, Morton and Larry in another and Ludwig and Roy in a third room. Wendy, you've got the penthouse Wendy: Yay Others: Awww Bowser now of you go and-(knock knock knock) who could that be? Susan: I heard you wee going to Hawaii, can I come? Bowser: Of course, you can sare the Penthouse with Wendy Wendy: NOOOO Others: YAY Bowser: now get going I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 04 May 2003, 03:39 #4 Susan: Wait! Bowser: What? Susan: I want to stay with Larry! Larry: NO!!! Bowser: Sure! Morton can stay with Wendy! Wendy: No!!! Bowser: Now off you go! The koopalings all got in the warp pipe to Hawaii. When they got there, they were each thrown a bunch of leis. Tito: Welcome to Hawaii! Larry: What's with these countless cartoon cameos?---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- At last, I've created a new signature! This signature is gonna be so awesome, you'll be like... "Whoa, Blue Boo has an awesome sig!" And then you'll all admire this sig, for it is the best sig in the whole world! WAHAHAHA! ; Lord Wilco Tourist 04 May 2003, 04:38 #5 Morton: I think it's obvious that the writers are doing what's called product placement and that it's not fair because we don't see anyone do product placement for our cartoon They get to the hotel as fast as possible cos the fat guy named Tito starts to sing. Susan: Isn't it great that we get to share a room? Larry: grumble grumble:"> :"> Receptionist: Which 1 of you is in room 6a Larry: That's us. Receptionist: Oh I'm very sorry umm (looks down his sheet) Mr and Mrs Koopa but your room has just been trashed by some cannibal pygmies and there's blood all over everything. Larry: can we get another room? Receptionist: of course Mr. Koopa but the only other room is the Newly Weds suite with spa and double bed. Susan: We'll take it! Larry NOO! Receptionist: excellant choice Mrs Koopa, I'll send up the complimentary champange for you and your sweetheart Susan:Mr and Mrs Koopa has a ring to it doesn't it Susan picks up Larry and carrys him up the stairs Larry: HELP ME Other Koopalings: HAHA I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 04 May 2003, 17:12 #6 (blood all over everything? XD) Receptionist: Okay, now who has the penthouse? Morton: That would be me and also along with me Wendy who is my ugly sister with the annoying bow on her head and we're going to share the penthouse though I'd probably rather share it with Larry because he's not as stupid and annoying as my stupid sister here is and I like penthouses because they're big and they're like a real house so I'm exci- *WHAM* Wendy: SHUT UP!!!!! Receptionist: Well, the penthouse caught on fire, and all the other newly wed rooms have just been reserved. So you'll have to stay in that closet. Wendy: WHAT?!!!!! Morton: No way, uh uh, can't do, out of question, not doing it, no sir, no ma'am, no madame, definitely not- Wendy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Receptionist: Oh well. (Wendy and Morton are thrown in the closet)---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- At last, I've created a new signature! This signature is gonna be so awesome, you'll be like... "Whoa, Blue Boo has an awesome sig!" And then you'll all admire this sig, for it is the best sig in the whole world! WAHAHAHA! ; Lord Wilco Tourist 04 May 2003, 21:55 #7 Receptionist: the rest of you can leave your bags here and Snappy Dan the butler will bring them up. Koopalings:Phew!! Lemmy: That was close, I thought we were gunna get the boiler room or somehing Lemmy and Iggy go left at the top of the stairs and Ludwig and Roy go right. Snappy Dan: Hi I'm Snappy Dan and here are your bags and the room service list. Ludwig: Thank you very much S.D.:Tip please Roy: Work hard, be good to your mother. Roy knocks him out (Yeah well maybe the blood was a bit sick but the doody pit in GhostPlumbers was too, but I guess that was funny enough not to matter) I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 04 May 2003, 22:57 #8 (XD means incredibly funny. I didn't think it was sick) Ludwig: Why did you do that? Roy: Because he wanted to take our money. Ludwig: He just asked for a tip... Receptionist: OH MY DAD!!!! THEY KILLED SNAPPY DAN!!!!!!!! Roy: He's not quite dead yet. Receptionist: Oh... well, you... mortally wounded Snappy Dan! Ludwig: He's getting better. Receptionist: Whatever, just go to your rooms. Back with Lemmy and Iggy... Lemmy: Here is- Iggy: -our room! Iggy opens the door to find that their room is a boiler room. Lemmy: O_O Iggy: What the?!?! Guy: Oh, hi. This room is a hotel room AND a boiler room. Isn't that something?---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- At last, I've created a new signature! This signature is gonna be so awesome, you'll be like... "Whoa, Blue Boo has an awesome sig!" And then you'll all admire this sig, for it is the best sig in the whole world! WAHAHAHA! ; Lord Wilco Tourist 05 May 2003, 05:41 #9 (Oops my mistake, I thought the bit about the receptionist screaming because Roy punched snappy dan was XD too) Iggy: Who are you? Guy: I'm Scotty and if there's a tsunami I work the big helicopter things on top of the hotel by shoving lots of coal in the boilers. Lemmy:Well at least we won't catch colds. Meanwhile.. Larry: I might well get some coconuts to plant in Grass Land.. Susan: You're not going anywhere until the champagne gets here, Mr Koopa (giggle). Larry: Why me S.D.: Room service!! Susan: Coming. Snappy Dan gives Susan the champagne S.D.:Tip Please Susan: Oh I'm out of change but I'm sure my (giggle) husband won't mind Susan picks up Larry's wallet and empties the contents into S.D.'s hand I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 05 May 2003, 11:11 #10 S.D: Wow, that's some tip. Susan: Now, if you'll excuse us, I gotta go cuddle with my hubby. Larry: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! S.D: Okay. Hehe. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Susan goes back in the room, puts the wine down, and starts kissing Larry. * * * Wendy: It's awful CRAMPED IN HERE!!!!!!!! Morton: Please don't shout like that as it hurts my ears and my ears are oh so sensitive so DON'T SHOUT!!!!!!!! Wendy: You're talking about being quiet? Oh look at yourself, loudmouth. Morton: And we should've had a penthouse too! Or I could've stayed with Susan, who is much nicer than you!---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! * ; Lord Wilco Tourist 05 May 2003, 11:36 #11 Wendy: I can't believe we have to sleep in a supply cupboard. Morton: I know it so bad and can you please move over a little bit because there's so little room and all this cleaning stuff and your shoe is in my ear. At Roy and Ludwig's room... Ludwig: the chocolates on the pillows are MINE, hands off:"> Roy: No way, you go through enough of the stuff at home. Roy eats the chocolates Ludwig: NOOOOO!!! (cue sounds of fighting in Roy and Ludwig's room) Next morning... Iggy: What are we doing today? Lemmy: Well the schedule King Dad gave us says that we've got a tour of the volcanos. 10 minutes later... Koopalings are assembled in the lobby. Iggy: Isn't Roy coming(looks hopeful) LUdwig: No (sniggers) the poor fool ate what he throught were chocolates, turns out it was rat poison. Morton: Where are Larry and Susan? In the Newly Wed suite... Larry: Come on or we'll be late Susan: (giggles) Yes Mr Koopa. Larry: Nooo the key snapped off in the deadlock, we're trapped!! I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 05 May 2003, 23:05 #12 Susan: Oh well, I guess we can kiss and snuggle each other in that comfy bed until Snappy Dan comes to help. Larry: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Susan: I'll call him now! Larry: He'd better make it quick.... and she'd better not be serious. Susan: (whispering on the phone) Hello, Snappy Dan? I just wanted you to know that my husband, he he, and I don't want to be disturbed until... ohh.. say.... the end of week. S.D: Ooooh. Okay then, Mrs Koopa. Larry: Did you te- GAH!!!!! Susan jumps Larry, forces him to the bed, and starts kissing him like crazy. * * * Ludwig: You know, I just noticed that Larry and Susan are gone. Wendy: Good. Why would we want those two losers with us? Lemmy: It's too hot out here! Iggy: When do we get to the volcanoes?---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- At last, I've created a new signature! This signature is gonna be so awesome, you'll be like... "Whoa, Blue Boo has an awesome sig!" And then you'll all admire this sig, for it is the best sig in the whole world! WAHAHAHA! ; Lord Wilco Tourist 06 May 2003, 04:35 #13 Chimpy the trained monkey tourguide: Below us is the famous Black Sand Beach. The black sand is made up of broken down volcanic rock. Koopalings: Ooooh Chimpy: The black sand also absorbs tremendous amounts of heat. Koopalings: Aaaah Chimpy: I will now demonstrate this fact with that smaller toy version of you sir(looking at Iggy) Chimpy picks up Lemmy by the hair and holding him so his feet touch the sand. Lemmy's feet catch fire. Lemmy:HOOOOOOOOOOTTT I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 06 May 2003, 10:26 #14 Chimpy: Now observe how fast his feet caught on fire. Ludwig: That's amazing... Iggy: SOMEBODY HELP LEMMY!!!!!!! Morton: Actually if you really want to know what I think about that it's quite funny and I like funny things which is why I laugh at Lemmy for having burnt legs now because they caught fire and- Wendy: OKAY!!!!! WE GET THE POINT!!!!!!! Lemmy: I can't feel my feet... Chimpy: Now wasn't that fun, kids? Iggy: NO!!!!! Lemmy: NO!!!!! Others: Yes. ---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- At last, I've created a new signature! This signature is gonna be so awesome, you'll be like... "Whoa, Blue Boo has an awesome sig!" And then you'll all admire this sig, for it is the best sig in the whole world! WAHAHAHA! ; Lord Wilco Tourist 06 May 2003, 22:12 #15 Chimpy: Now we're stoping to use this walking track to the crater of one of the volcano's Lemmy:HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK UP THERE WITH BANDAGED FEET HUH YOU DUMB CHIMP?:"> :"> Chimpy: How should I know, that's not my problem. Further up the track.... Morton: Are we nearly to the crater because I'm very excited and I'm very excited because I've never seen an Earth volcano before and their're very hot and I like hot things. Chimpy: No we are simply halfway however you may use the palm trees to your right to obtain some coconut milk. Koopalings: YAY I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Wooster Tourist 07 May 2003, 00:26 #16 Iggy: Now how do we get the milk? Roy: I know. *lifts Iggy up and rams his head into the tree.* Wendy: That didn't work. Iggy: OHhhhhh . . . Roy: Then grab a part of Iggy and help me ram that tree!The Flipside in Motion. . . Axem Red: We fight for evil! Axem Black: We live for disorder! Axem Green: We like what we do! Axem Pink: We strugle for chaos! Axem Yellow: We are . . . . . . The AXEM RANGERS!! Axem Red: This Star Piece gives people hope! It needs to be distroyed! -The Seacher of the Lost Bank A person reveals his character by nothing so clearly as the joke he resents. Georg Christoph Lichtenberg (1742 - 1799) ; Lord Wilco Tourist 07 May 2003, 05:07 #17 Ludwig: Roy? Where did you come from I thought you were sick! Roy: No I actually found a sport on this miserable little island, Beach Volleyball! Ludwig: Oh Morton, Ludwig and Wendy grab 1 of Iggy's limbs and use him like a battering ram Iggy: Help me! 5 coconuts fall down on Iggy's head and knock him out. All Koopalings except for Iggy cheer. Roy: Now let's open them. I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 07 May 2003, 10:43 #18 Lemmy: And... just how do we do that? Roy: Like this! Roy prepares to bang the coconuts on Larry's head, but... Roy: What happened to Plant Boy and our annoying cousin? Ludwig: They're still at the hotel. Roy: Okay. Roy bangs the coconuts on Lemmy's head, opening them, and causing Lemmy to pass out. Ludwig: Well, at least they're open.---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- At last, I've created a new signature! This signature is gonna be so awesome, you'll be like... "Whoa, Blue Boo has an awesome sig!" And then you'll all admire this sig, for it is the best sig in the whole world! WAHAHAHA! ; Lord Wilco Tourist 07 May 2003, 12:46 #19 Wendy: You idiot Roy, you spilled all the milk!:"> Roy: It's not my fault someone should make straws for these things. Chimpy: O.K. break's over keep moving Koopalings: Awww At the Hotel... Larry(in bathroom mumbling to himself): I've got to get out of here. If I have to watch 1 more love movie I'm gonna freak out. Susan(In Main room): Oh Mr. Koopa, your (giggle) wife would like a glass of champange with you. Larry:Umm.. coming dear. (mumbling again) maybe I can climb down that palm tree by the window... I've had enough of just about everything right now! ; Blue Boo Tourist 07 May 2003, 20:02 #20 Susan: Are you done in there? Because I want to cuddle in bed when the wine is done. D"> Larry: (still mumbling) I gotta get out of here. It's time to go. Susan opens the door to the bathroom. Larry: Ack! Susan: Great! You've finished! Now come on. Larry: NOO!!!!!!!! Susan pulls Larry into the main room where she forces him to drink wine. When they finish, Susan drags Larry to bed and starts to snuggle him. Larry: I hate my life...---------------- Booster: Snifit 3, it's your turn. Snifit 3: Wait a minute, those two have checked behind all the curtains several times, and you still think the Mario doll will be behind one? Snifit 2: Yeah, if it was there I think we'd have seen it by now. Booster: .... Snifit 1: Let's just sit here.. and eat chips. Booster: Okay. Who needs a stupid Mario doll anyway? I mean, Mario is sooo dumb! Mario: !!! ---------------- More coming soon